Red Hair
by cresaga
Summary: Kushina dan rambut merahnya. / "Rasakan ini, tomat!" "Tarik rambutnya!" / "Jangan. Ganggu. Aku." / "KYAA! Si tomat mengamuk!" / "Kau mau mengejekku lagi ya ttebane?" Child!MinaKushi


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Read Hair by Nurull**

 **Warning : Maybe OOC, short, Typo, etc.**

 **Author tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari fic ini.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan -ttebane?" Ujar gadis berambut sewarna darah itu. Dia -Kushina Uzumaki- sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa anak lelaki seusianya.

"Rasakan ini, tomat!"

"Tarik rambut nya!"

"Dasar tomat!"

Kira-kira begitulah seruan anak anak yang mengelilingi Kushina. Ada yang menarik rambutnya, memukulnya, bahkan ada yang mencoba mengguntingnya. Wajah Kushina memerah seiring dengan perubahan aura disekitarnya.

Rambut merahnya mulai terbelah menjadi 9 bagian, dan melayang dibelakangnya.

"Jangan. Ganggu. Aku." Desisnya sambil menekankan setiap kata.

"Kyaa! Si tomat mengamuk!"

"Dia akan membunuh kita!" Beberapa anak lari terbirit-birit karena takut. Namun masih ada beberapa anak lain yang sepertinya tak takut melihat perubahan Kushina.

"Lihat! Lihat! Rambutnya melayang!"

"Rasakan ini! Monster tomat!" Seorang anak melemparkan telur ke rambut Kushina.

"Hahaha! Sekarang kau menjadi Monster tomat berbau telur!"

Cukup, Kushina benar-benar lalu mulai memukuli anak anak yang menggangunya satu persatu sampai mereka babak belur.

"Rasakan itu!" Seru Kushina melihat mereka terkapar "Awas saja kalau masih ada yang mengangguku ttebane," Sambungnya sambil berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari kelas.

*

"Mereka menyebalkan ttebane!" Jeritnya sambil bersandar pada pohon Momiji dibelakangnya. Dia berada di danau yang jauh dari akademi. Kushina kembali memasukkan kepalanya kedanau, menguceknya pelan, mengeluarkannya dari danau dan memerasnya dengan kencang. Dia bahkan tak mempedulikan bajunya yang sedikit basah.

"Hyaa! Bau telurnya masih ada ttebane!" Jeritnya sekali lagi, membuat beberapa burung yang bertengger di pohon momiji dibelakangnya langsung terbang.

"Aku tak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan begini ttebane," Kushina kembali bersandar di batang pohon momiji sambil menutup mata, meratapi nasibnya.

'Whusss' Suara bagai desau angin masuk kependengaran Kushina. Kushina tetap memejamkan mata. Angin itu berada disekitar rambutnya, seakan mengeringkannya. Dia membuka matanya, agak terganggu dengan angin yang berdengung didekatnya.

Sebuah mata safir memandangnya. Terbeliak, pipi Kushina mulai merona.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ttebane?" Tanyanya gugup sambil menatap orang didepannya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang beriris safir, Minato Namikaze. "Kau mau mengejekku lagi ya ttebane?" Seketika urat kekesalan muncul didahi Kushina.

"Ti-tidak! Aku berlatih disekitar sini kemudian aku mendengarmu berteriak makanya aku kesini," Minato menjawab gugup.

Kushina menatap Minato curiga. Minato adalah teman sekelasnya. Minato tidak mengejek Kushina seperti temannya yang lain, Minato bahkan punya cita-cita yang sama dengannya.

"Setidaknya sekarang sudah tidak basah," Ucap Minato. Kushina menyentuh rambutnya, ternyata benar

"Terima kasih," Kushina menundukkan kepalanya.

Minato tersenyum cemerlang, sambil mengacak rambut merah Kushina. "Sama sama Kushi-chan. Kau tau? Aku sangat menyukai rambutmu,"

Rona merah dipipinya bertambah tebal. "Tak usah mengatakan yang tidak perlu ttebane. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu,"

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, terlarut dalam pikiran masing masing.

'Tuk' sesuatu menimpa bahu Minato. Dia menoleh, Kushina yang tertidur cukup pulas bersandar padanya. Minato melebarkan senyumnya, sambil mengelus rambut merah Kushina perlahan.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak hanya menyukai rambutmu, aku juga menyukaimu, dari awal kita bertemu," Ungkap Minato kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Kushina dan tertidur.

'Pernyataan cinta bukanlah akhir, melainkan awal dari sebuah perjalanan'

* * *

 **A/N: Maaf jika mengecewakan atau tak sesuai ekspetasi :" Maaf juga kalo feelnya gak dapet, maklum authornya blom rasain jatuh cinta /author curcol/ /abaikan/**

 **Thanks For Reading! :D**

 **Review jangan lupa xd**


End file.
